


Pirates, dinosaurs, and fluff, oh my!

by loveydoveyecstasy



Series: Pirates, Dinosaurs, and Fluff, oh my! [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble fills, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles inspired by inbox prompts on tumblr. Range from silly to serious to fluffy, all of them Cherik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the first in a series of drabbles. The prompt was: Erik is pirate who kidnaps the governor's son, Charles Xavier.

“Why on earth did you kidnap me? And why did you have to do it during tea time?”

“You’re the governor’s son. He’ll pay a large ransom for you, and then I can get my ship back.”

“You lost your ship?”

“Aye. And I’ll win it back after your father pays for your safe return.”

Charles snorted and settled into the seat he’d been given, crossing his arms and grinning smugly at the blonde pirate. 

“And that’s where you’ve made a grave mistake, my friend. I’m the governor’s _step_ son, Charles Xavier. My mother was widowed when I was nine, and she married the governor soon after. He has no love in his heart for me; it’s Cain Marko you were after.” 

The pirate froze in place, staring incredulously at Charles. 

“You have got to be shitting me.”

“Afraid not. Now, you can either take me back, or I could help you kidnap Cain; never did like him. Nasty fellow. And we’d get your gold, but only on the condition that I get to come with you. A pirate’s life seems so much more interesting than one in politics.”

The pirate stared at Charles for several long moments before breaking out into a wide grin. 

“Can you fight?”

“I’m a fast learner.”

“Then you have a deal, Charles Xavier.”

“Glad you see it my way, Mr…?”

“Captain. Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Captain Lehnsherr.”

The two men grinned at each other before shaking hands. And thus, the infamous pirates Captain Erik Lehnsherr and his First Mate (and husband, although those rumors were never confirmed) set off on their conquest of the European waters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Jurassic Park AU: Charles's favorite dinosaur is a velociraptor named Erik.

“I can’t believe you’re actually working with dinosaurs. And that you’ve named them, even. That’s a bit much, Charles.”

“Nonsense! They’re all lovely creatures, incredibly fascinating, really. The way they evolved over time, and now that they’re here, seeing how they’ll evolve and change and adapt to our time period…it’s brilliant, really.”

“Whatever you say. I think it’s all a little creepy.”

“Oh, Raven.”

“Which one’s your favorite, then?”

Charles smiled fondly and pointed in the direction of a velociraptor that was currently hunched down in a corner, motionless. One large yellow eye stared intently at the siblings.

“Erik, over there. He’s been the most fascinating case of all. Won’t go near the others, and refuses to work with them to get food. He’s a rather solitary creature. He’s also the strongest, fastest hunter in the park.”

“I thought you said the raptors were all female?”

“Yes, we thought so too. Erik’s the only male.”

Raven’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“Do you really think that’s such a good idea, putting him in a pen with the females? What if they breed?”

“Erik won’t go near the females, like I said. He appears to be repulsed by them, actually. I’ve never heard of a dinosaur—or any creature, really—being so aggressive towards the females of their species.”

“Maybe he’s gay?”

Charles laughed out loud at that.

“Yes, Raven, I’m sure we have the first homosexual velociraptor on our hands. That’s precisely it.”

“Well, whatever. I still think you’re an idiot for putting him in with the females.”

“It will be fine, Raven.”

Charles would later eat his words, when several baby velociraptors were devouring one of his best scientists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men as Sailor Scouts, Erik as Tuxedo Mask. Erik doesn't know what makes him more frustrated--that Charles is always getting kidnapped, or that he gets kidnapped while running around in a skirt and heels.

Erik sighed and adjusted his mask, glaring down at the latest monster to be battled. This one seemed harmless enough, and should have been an easy take down for Charles and the rest of the team, but it seemed that, once again, Charles had gotten himself kidnapped.

And in those damn heels, too. He was going to have to have a word with Charles about those. But that was an argument for another time.

Straightening his cape, Erik aimed a metal rose at the monster’s claw, which was caressing Charles’s face far more intimately than Erik cared for. Letting his power take over, Erik threw the rose down so that it pierced through the monster’s claw. It howled in pain, jerking away from Charles (in his ridiculous blue and white sailor skirt outfit, and really, how much more impractical could Charles be?) and looking around for the source of the rose.

“I suggest you leave him be,” Erik growled, jumping from his position in the rafters and landing gracefully beside his boyfriend.

“Eri-Tuxedo Mask!” Charles gasped delightedly, wiggling against his bonds. “I’m so glad you’re here! It seems Raven and Alex and the others are still back there fighting, and I could really use a hand in here-“

“Hush, Sailor Professor.” Erik almost cringed at the name, which had been given to him by Raven, at the suggestion of the talking cat they seemed to have picked up. And really, could Erik’s life get any weirder?

“You!” screeched the monster, baring its teeth and hissing at Erik.

“Yeah, me,” Erik replied, irritated by the thing already. “I’ve got a date tonight, so let’s make this quick, yeah?”

“We have a date? Since-“

“Shut. Up.”

Without another word, Erik used his powers to bend the metal beams surrounding them so that they wrapped around the creature (which was still shrieking), holding it in place, while another one pierced through its heart. With one last banshee-like shriek, the creature dissolved into a pile of goo. Charles wrinkled his nose as Erik worked on cutting the bonds holding him.

“Ew. It smells like rotten eggs.”

“Nothing dead ever smelled pleasant, Charles.”

“Yes, well. Thank you for coming to my rescue again.”

“That’s the thirteenth time this month, Charles.”

“I know, I know. I don’t know how they keep doing it!”

“It might have something to do with the heels. And the skirt. Why do you wear those, by the way?”

“I’m honestly not sure. That device Luna gave me just kind of puts the uniform on me. I don’t have any control over it. I’d rather wear a pair of loafers, but I suppose that wouldn’t look too good with this skirt, would they?”

Erik rolled his eyes, and not for the first time, wondered why on earth this was his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes a deal with a demon named Erik.

“You’re certain this will work?”

“Of course it will.”

“And you won’t go back on your word? You’ll go through with this, if I agree to it?”

“Absolutely. I may be a demon, Charles, but I keep my word. If you sign a contract, it will be fulfilled. On both ends.”

Charles swallowed, glancing down at his legs, useless for the past ten years. He’d grown sick of relying on others to help him, of the chair, of the ramps he had to take. He was ready to walk again. He wanted this more than anything. Except for the demon standing in front of him, looking like the very picture of sin with his hair slicked back, green eyes glinting with mischief and hunger, black suit cut to fit his body exactly.

“Well?”

“…I’ll do it.”

“Excellent!” The demon clapped his hands and grinned. “Now. To seal the deal.”

“Oh. I’m not actually signing a contract? Or shaking your hand or something?”

“Afraid not, Charles. All deals are sealed with a kiss.”

Charles’s face flushed all the way down to his roots, and the demon chuckled.

“Don’t want to go through with it now?”

“No, no, I do. I just…I don’t even know your name.”

The demon snorted, but answered anyway.

“My real name has long been lost to the ages. However, they call me Erik anymore.”

“Erik.”

“Yes?”

“Okay. I-I’m ready, Erik.”

“Good.”

Charles’s heart began to pound faster as the tall, handsome demon bent down, resting his hands on the arms of his wheelchair and leaning into Charles’s personal space, still giving him time to back out.

Closing his eyes and screwing up his courage, Charles closed the distance between them, kissing Erik soundly.

A slight tingling began in his feet, and worked its way up his legs and all the way to his hips, until Erik pulled away and took a step backwards.

“Now stand up,” he commanded. Charles did just that, standing on wobbly legs. He took a step forward, and immediately felt the strength returning to his once-useless limbs.

“It worked!” Charles cried, taking yet another step.

“Of course it did. I told you it would, didn’t I?” Erik replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as he stared at Charles.

“I just-I can’t believe I’m walking again!” Charles said, his grin wide enough to split his face in half. Even the demon couldn’t help but smile in return, although it never quite reached his eyes.

“Thank you,” Charles breathed, and in the next moment, he had thrown himself at the blonde demon, wrapping his arms soundly around his neck and kissing him for all he was worth.

To be fair, Erik kissed with equal fervor, as if he hadn’t done such a thing in centuries.

In ten years, Erik was to return for Charles’s soul. That never happened, however. For the next ten years, he lived with Charles, an unheard of event in the circles of Hell. And when the contract was up? Charles never even knew, but Erik went out and stole the life and soul of a homeless man, choosing to keep his love alive for a few years longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Erik *and* Charles as dinosaurs. Everyone thinks Charles is insane for hanging out with a carnivore, but hey. Erik is his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know shit all about dinosaurs. But. Erik is a velociraptor and Charles is an agilisaurus. So. Also, somehow this turned into angsty crackfic? I don't even know. Enjoy.

“Charles!” 

“What?”

“You’re not going to meet _him_ again, are you?”

“So what if I am?”

“You are insane. He’s a velociraptor! He’s going to turn and eat you one day. Just you wait. He’s not an herbivore like you!”

“Raven, I appreciate your concern, but Erik will do no such thing. He’s a lovely dinosaur, and would never harm me.” 

“Suit yourself. I won’t cry when I find your half eaten carcass one day.”

“Your love is so heartwarming. I greatly appreciate it.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and lumbered off to join her latest boyfriend, Hank, a rather skittish stegosaurus. He suited Raven, with her brash attitude and lack of fear of anything. Of course, what did she have to fear? Being a triceratops, she was fully capable of taking care of herself. 

Shaking his head, Charles turned and headed off towards the river, body bent forward and arms tucked in close as he ran. Erik was his dearest friend and no matter what Raven said, Charles would continue to see him. 

When he reached the river, he stretched his arms out, padding towards the pile of rocks jutting out of the ground on all fours. As he got closer, a familiar scent wafted towards him. 

“Hello, my friend,” he greeted the other dinosaur warmly, almost smiling when Erik turned his bright yellow eyes on him.

“You’re late.” 

“Yes, well, Raven seemed intent on stopping me from coming.” 

“Hmph.” 

Erik wasn’t fond of Raven, not in the least, and became irritated whenever Charles brought her up. 

“Oh, now don’t be like that. I’m here, aren’t I?” Charles padded over to his friend, bumping his head against Erik’s chin. Erik growled, but leaned into the touch nonetheless. 

“Yes yes.” There was a pause, and Charles settled back on his rear, watching Erik with narrowed eyes.

“You look troubled.” 

“Charles, I…I fear I have to leave this land.”

“What?” Charles flicked his tail in irritation, not quite sure he heard his friend right.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stay around here.” Charles stared in wonder as Erik’s feathers ruffled before settling back down, his arms twitching as he spoke. 

“I fear that the longer I stay, the closer I come to destroying your family. I have to leave. I’m sorry.” 

“When?”

“Tomorrow. At dawn.” 

Charles sighed, shaking his head and flicking his tail again. 

“You don’t-“

“Charles.”

Charles sighed, standing back up and scooting closer to his friend. 

“Fine. Stay with me until the morning then?” 

“All right.” 

They spent the rest of the day together, Charles chastising Erik when he killed several small birds for dinner, and Erik mocking Charles as he grazed for his own meal. Nighttime found them asleep by the river, Charles with his head tucked under Erik’s chin, their tails resting over each other. 

In the morning, Erik was gone, and Charles returned to Raven and Hank. They never did see Erik after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has a terrible day culminating in having to drive back home on his motorcycle in the pouring rain. Charles tries to make up for his shitty day once he's home.

When the door to their house slammed open, Charles knew Erik was in a Mood. Sighing and bracing himself, he picked up his mug of tea and made his way into the kitchen, where he found Erik dropping his helmet on the table and shrugging out of his drenched leather jacket. 

“Oh dear,” Charles said oh-so-eloquently at seeing his boyfriend. 

Erik rounded on him, growling some as he kicked off his boots and shoved his fingers through his hair. 

“Today has sucked ass.” 

“Aside from riding home in the rain, how so?” Charles asked, moving to the laundry room attached to the kitchen to pull a towel out of the dryer, as well as a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for him. 

“Fucking professor sprung a test on us today, and then I almost crashed my bike on the way out of the parking lot, because some fuckwad doesn’t know how to _drive,_ and then I ran into Douchey McDouce, a.k.a. Scott, and couldn’t get away from him, and my phone died halfway through the day, and I’m just glad I’m fucking _done.”_ Erik snatched the towel from Charles and began drying his hair off, snarling to himself. 

“At least it’s over?” Charles offered, setting the clothes down on the table and moving to begin making coffee. 

“Suppose that’s some consolation.” 

“How about this? You go take a shower, I’ll make coffee for you, and when you’re done, we can cuddle on the couch and I’ll pet your hair like you like and rub your shoulders and we’ll watch shitty reality shows and call in a pizza.” 

Erik groaned at the sound of that, dropping the towel on the table. 

“That sounds fucking amazing.” 

“Then shitty reality TV and pizza it will be. Go on and get in the shower. I’ll pick up down here.” 

Erik nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to Charles’s cheek before making his way upstairs to the shower. Charles picked up the towel he’d abandoned and used it to mop up some of the water on the floor and table, before taking his leather coat and moving to hang it up to dry in the laundry room, as well as tossing the towel in there. Once done, he came back out and finally started the coffee, before pulling out his cell phone and ordering a pizza for them, extra mushrooms and bell peppers just like Erik liked it. 

By the time the coffee was done, Erik was out of the shower and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, already looking less ready to kill than when he’d first stormed into the house. 

Smiling, Charles poured them each a mug and handed one to Erik before tugging him towards the couch. Charles set his coffee down on the table, and settled himself down before patting the spot in front of him. Erik obliged and settled between his legs and leaned back some. Grinning, Charles set to work, carefully kneading the knots on his shoulders and working the muscles until they were nice and relaxed. 

Halfway through the massage, the pizza arrived, and Charles left Erik with a quiet groan of protest, before quickly coming back and settling back down with him. They ate in silence, occasionally laughing at an episode of _Jersey Shore_ that they were only half watching, and before too long, the pizza was completely gone, as was Erik’s coffee, and they were laying back on the couch, blanket draped over them as Erik pillowed his head on Charles’s chest and Charles ran his fingers through Erik’s short hair. 

“Feeling better?” Charles asked softly, petting through his hair. Erik rumbled a little before propping his chin up on his hands and smiling up at Charles. 

“Yes. Much. Thank you.” 

“You know I don’t mind. I enjoy getting to take care of you.” Charles smiled fondly down at him, and Erik pressed a kiss to his chest, just over his heart, before settling back down. 

They ended up falling asleep like that, and woke up with numb limbs the next day, although neither really minded too much. Erik thought it was a rather fitting end to a shitty day. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate prompt: Erik gets transformed into a dinosaur. It's only temporary...hopefully.

“ _Hank!_ ”

“I swear it wasn’t me this time, Professor!” 

“Then who exactly is responsible for Erik suddenly turning into a bloody velociraptor?” 

“I, uh. What?”

“You heard me.”

“I have no clue.” 

“Please tell me this is only temporary.”

“I honestly have no idea, Professor.” 

“If you didn’t do it, then what did?”

“Perhaps that mutant you visited last week?”

“No, that-oh. Oh yes, that’s entirely possible. She wasn’t very pleased when Erik turned her down.” 

“So she turned him into a dinosaur?”

“It appears so.”

“Please tell me you’re going to lock him up.”

“No worries. He’s in the bunker now. I just hope this doesn’t last very long.”

“You did warn Sean and Alex about him, right?”

“Oh. Oh, no, I-oh God.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherik. Professor/student. WHAM.

“Mr. Lehnsherr, this is highly inappropriate of you.” 

“I see absolutely nothing wrong with this, professor.” 

“Erik. You are my student-“

“I’m also three years older than you.”

“That’s not important. You are my student, and it would be highly unethical for us to engage in any kind of sexual activity. I could lose my position.” 

“Nobody has to know.”

Charles swallowed as Erik crowded into his personal space, forcing him to take a step back in order to remain eye-to-eye. If he had known that this was how his first year of teaching was going to go, he would have asked for a different subject. 

Somehow, he thinks, Erik would have found him anyway. 

“Somebody is bound to find out, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

“Professor, my name is Erik. You know this.” 

Charles glared up at the other man, his heart jackhammering in his chest. 

Erik was attractive; there was no denying this. In fact, he was downright gorgeous, and were Charles not his professor, he would have been all over him like white on rice. 

Alas. 

“ _Mr. Lehnsherr,_ please step out of my personal space and stop this at once. I have no desire to engage in a sexual relationship with you.” 

“The tent forming in your pants says otherwise.” 

Charles closed his eyes and cursed his inability to control his body around Erik. 

“That doesn’t-“

Charles never got to finish his sentence. Erik, seemingly done with the argument, had leaned in and was kissing Charles, quite soundly at that. 

Any other argument he could have had against sleeping with a student went right out the window when Erik’s tongue swept along his bottom lip. 

The next class period was uncomfortable, as Charles had problems standing comfortably, and Erik kept flashing him that shark-like grin of his. 

Charles had a hard time regretting entering into a relationship with Erik every time he cornered him in his office and put him up on his desk to fuck him. 


	9. Your Favorite Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Charles loves Erik’s hands. Erik loves Charles’ attention. idk, gimme some hand!porn, darlinggg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much hand porn as it is hand appreciation? Anyhow. Artist AU for this one. Enjoy!

It wasn’t until Charles was assigned to recreate his favorite object in as many ways possible that Erik truly understood how much Charles loved his hands.

Erik had no idea what his object was, at first. Charles was touchy about his art, and Erik knew better than to ask to see what Charles was working on, or to go looking for it. It wasn’t until he was going in search of Charles that Erik finally discovered what it was that Charles was painting. 

“Charles? Charles are you in here?” Erik called, poking his head into Charles’s studio. He didn’t find Charles, but he did happen to find himself staring at a painting of a very familiar pair of hands clutching a very familiar pair of hips. Startled, Erik did a double take and stared at the canvas. 

Those were most definitely his hands clutching Charles’s hips. 

Curious, Erik slipped into the studio and looked around. Sure, enough he found paintings, drawings, sculptures, even an attempt at a crocheted pair of hands, laying around the studio. There was a clay sculpture of his hands gently cradling a book, with one finger stroking down the side of the book. There was a sketch of his hands overlapping each other in charcoal in one of Charles’s sketchbooks, and a painting of Erik at his desk, working on some blueprints, his hands enlarged to be the focus of the painting. 

Paintings in every conceivable style and color were littered about the studio, mimicking famous artists, some of which Erik recognized and some that he didn’t. There was a painting of his hands curled around his face, in the style of Picasso. It made Erik smile. He was particularly mesmerized by the painting of Erik’s hands pressed against Charles’s lips painted in the style of Monet. 

Erik was so engrossed in his study of Charles’s paintings and drawings and sculptures that he failed to notice Charles had come home. 

“What are you doing?” Charles asked, voice quiet and controlled as he leaned against the doorway to the studio. Erik turned around, shutting the sketchbook he was holding and placing it back on the shelf beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Erik replied, looking guiltily at Charles. “I was looking for you, and the painting caught my eye.” Erik gestured to the first painting the one that had caught his attention. Charles’s gaze followed Erik’s hand, and he smiled fondly at the painting. 

“Yeah? What do you think?” 

“I love it.” 

Charles stared at the painting for a few more moments, bright blue eyes unreadable. Erik stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. Charles was so still and lost in thought, Erik couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. 

“I never knew you liked my hands so much.” Erik finally broke the silence, unable to stand it much longer. 

“Mmm.” Charles snapped out of his daze, turning to look at Erik with his eyebrows raised. “‘Course I do.” 

Deciding it was safe to move, Erik stepped towards Charles, locking eyes with him. “Why? What’s so special about them?” 

“They’re gorgeous. You’ve got wide palms, and those long, thin fingers.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mhm. You’ve got callouses on your hands from all your hours spent drawing and building new things. And you’ve got a scar behind your left knuckle. Your nails are always neat and trim, and you’ve got a few freckles along the side of your right palm.” 

Erik had drawn level with Charles by this point. He lifted his arm and rested his hand against Charles’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the beard that had grown so thick over the past few weeks. Charles leaned into the contact, gaze soft and warm. 

“They’re always soft by the end of the day. But you know what my favorite thing about your hands is?” 

“What’s that?” Erik asked, sliding his fingers along Charles’s jaw and over his lips. 

“They’re so strong, and yet so gentle when they’re touching me.” 

Erik smiled, rubbing his thumb along his lower lip. 

“I’d make fun of you for being such a cliché, but it’s sweet.” 

Charles laughed, shaking his head. 

“You always said you liked the cliched stuff, you know.” 

“I did. But that’s just because you, by some miracle of God, are able to pull of those silly clichés.” 

“You really know how to sweet talk a guy.” 

“I do what I can.” 

They fell silent, smiling warmly at each other, before Erik spoke again. 

“I really am sorry for nosing around your studio.” 

“It’s all right.” Charles leaned into the hand still cradling his face, smiling fondly at Erik. “I was planning on showing you them soon anyhow.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Wanted you to know how much I love your hands. And you.”

“I love you too.”

Charles reached up to curl a hand around Erik’s wrist, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Why don’t we go to the bedroom, and I can show you just how much I appreciate your hands.”

Erik grinned, wide and shark-like. Charles’s returning grin sent a shiver down Erik’s spine. Tangling their fingers together, Charles led them back towards the bedroom, thumb rubbing over Erik’s knuckles.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear my clothes?” Erik asked as they closed the door behind them, hands going to Charles’s hips, which were covered by one of Erik’s sweaters.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Charles replied, letting his own hands come to rest on Erik’s shoulders.

“Ah. Well I do. About as much as you love my hands.”

Charles shivered at that, squeezing Erik’s shoulders and leaning up on tiptoe for a kiss, rough beard scraping against Erik’s chin. 

It took no time at all for their clothes to find their way to the floor, and for Erik to walk them back to the bed. They fell onto it, Erik moaning against Charles’s mouth as his hands raked up and down Charles’s back. It took even less time for Charles to slick his fingers up and open Erik up before pressing into him and fucking into him slowly. 

They took their time that night, and Erik came with Charles inside of him and his fingers getting slick in Charles’s mouth. 

It was, by and far, one of the best nights of sex they had had since they began dating. From that night on, Charles paid extra attention to Erik’s hands. Erik couldn’t really say he minded. 


	10. A First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Teen!AU. Charles and Erik are on a camping trip, and Charles has his first wet dream.

_A hand on his hip. Fingers tangled in his hair. A burning, filled sensation. Lips pressed against his. A tongue dragging along the length of his dick. The wet sound of flesh on flesh, as someone—another guy, and who was it?—thrust in and out of him. Overwhelming pleasure, and the feeling of something building in his stomach and groin, building and building until there was a flash of white behind his eyes, and the sensation was gone, replaced by one of contentment and relaxation, a feeling of satiation that he had never felt before. The guy’s voice, concerned, speaking his name. “Charles. Charles. Charles, wake up.”_  

“Charles! Charles, get up!” 

“Huh?” Groaning, Charles opened his eyes, cheeks flushed and body tingling all over as he tried to regain his bearings. “What’s up?”

“You were moaning in your sleep. It was weird. And then, um. You. Well.” Erik, his tent mate, a usually articulate teen, was pointing at a spot on Charles’s sleeping bag. Sitting up, Charles was immediately aware of a damp patch in the front of his boxers and pajamas that was quickly drying, as well as a darkened spot on his blue sleeping bag. 

“Oh my god. Did I just have a-a wet dream?” Charles whispered, face aflame as he stared at the soiled sleeping bag, too embarrassed to look up at Erik. 

“Yeah. Have you not had one before?” 

“No.” His face flushed even further as he stared down at his crotch, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Oh. Um. I have. It’s no big deal. Grab some new underwear and pajama bottoms and your bag and come with me.” 

Nodding, Charles obeyed, picking up the items and numbly following Erik out of their tent and towards the bathroom, staring at the ground and trying to figure out how exactly he had managed to have a wet dream while on a camping trip for mutants. 

“Go change your clothes,” Erik instructed. Charles did as he told him to, ducking into one of the stalls and switching out his soiled clothes for clean ones, already feeling better now that the sticky material was off of him. He gave himself a quick wipe down with the toilet paper before emerging, dirty clothes clutched in one hand. 

“Now what?”

“Put them in the sink.” 

Charles placed his pants and boxers in the sink, looking at Erik expectantly. 

“It won’t all come out, but you can get a lot of it out if you scrub it really quickly. You take your clothes and I’ll work on your bag.”

“Okay.” Turning on the water, Charles began to gently scrub his clothes with his hands and paper towels, trying to get the sticky substance off of them. His cheeks were still flushed pink.

“So you’ve seriously never had a wet dream?” Erik asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“No, I haven’t.”

“But wouldn’t you, like, pick up someone else’s dream or something? Couldn’t that do it for you?” 

“It could, in theory. But I always sleep with shields up, so things like that don’t happen.” Furrowing his brow, Charles continued to scrub at his clothes, satisfied to see that most of the stuff was beginning to come out of the fabric. “The only way it could happen is if someone is an incredibly strong broadcaster. And I didn’t feel like I was picking up on anyone’s dreams…” Charles trailed off, trying to remember. 

“Eh, it was probably Alex. He’s always horny.” Erik suddenly grinned at Charles, a wicked, shark-like smile that showed far too many teeth. “So. Who were you dreaming about?”

Charles glared sharply at his friend. He didn’t care how long they had known each other; there were simply some things Charles just didn’t discuss with anyone, and dirty dreams were one of them. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Was it a guy?” 

Mentally kicking himself for being so obvious as his cheeks flared up again, Charles stared down at his clothes in the sink. 

“Oh. It was a guy.” Erik fell silent then, the only sounds that of the water running and the fabric brushing together. 

“Do you know who the guy was?” Erik asked after a length of silence. 

“No,” Charles admitted, shutting off the water and ringing his clothes out. He was satisfied that most of the substance was gone, but he was almost positive there was going to be a slight white mark on them until he could get home and treat them with stain remover. 

“Ah.” Erik went silent again, scrubbing the last of the stuff off of Charles’s sleeping bag. “So do you like guys?” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t-ah. I’m not sure. I might?” Charles replied. “I mean. Girls are weird, and I’ve never wanted to kiss a girl. But I want to kiss guys. But some girls are really pretty. So I don’t really know?”

“Mmm.” 

Screwing up his courage, Charles decided to ask Erik a question. 

“Do you like guys?” 

“No,” Erik replied, almost instantly. Charles felt his heart sink a little, and for the life of him, he didn’t know why. “I just like the one.” 

“Oh. Um. Who-who is it? You can tell me no if you want, I know I’m being nosy.” 

Erik squirmed a little, shutting off the water and patting down the sleeping bag with a wad of paper towels. 

“He-uh. It’s, ah.” Charles decided to take a peek into Erik’s mind, just to see if he could glean an idea as to who he was crushing on. 

He immediately withdrew when his own name was projected at him. Erik didn’t seem to notice, however, because he was finally answering Charles, staring at the counter as his face flushed. 

“It’s you. I like you.” 

“Oh. How-how long have you-?” 

“Since I first transferred here last year. You were always really nice to me, and you’re pretty cute, so…” 

“Oh. Oh.” Charles stood there, holding his wet clothes and staring at the tall, gangly teen in front of him, trying to process what was being told to him. It was several long moments before he could finally respond, having worked through how he felt. 

“I, uh. I like you too.” 

Erik’s head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise as he took in Charles’s words. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Just didn’t realize it until now.” 

“Oh. Cool.” Erik grinned, pleased, before the look turned into something shyer. “Can I kiss you, then?” 

“Oh. Oh! Um. Yes.” Charles felt his heart leap into action, pounding furiously as Erik stepped in closer, looking unsure of himself. Finally, he reached out and cupped Charles’s face like he’d seen people do in the movies, and leaned in to press their lips together. 

It wasn’t much of a first kiss. It was dry, and neither of them knew what to do beyond pressing their lips together, so it was also rather boring. Then Charles opened his mouth a little on reflex, and Erik began to move a little, and the kiss was better, more interesting. 

It didn’t last long, as neither one of them really knew what they were doing, and Charles felt his stomach beginning to churn with nerves. 

“That was…” Erik trailed off, searching for the right word. 

“Yeah,” Charles agreed. 

“Wanna do it again?” 

“Yes.” 

Erik huffed out a laugh, leaning back down and pressing his lips to Charles’s again. Charles closed his eyes and leaned into it, reaching up to curl his fingers around Erik’s hands, sighing softly. 

When they broke apart again, Erik was grinning that shark like grin, and Charles’s face was flushed and his entire body tingled pleasantly. 

“We should probably get back to the tent,” he murmured, not really wanting to leave this moment. It was a night of firsts, it seemed. He had sort of come out for the first time, had had his first wet dream (and god, was he going to be embarrassed about that forever), and he had just gotten his first kiss from his gorgeous best friend-boyfriend, now? He wasn’t sure, but he figured it was better to wait until the morning to talk about it. 

“Yeah. Before Alex’s stupid brother comes looking for us.” Erik scowled at the mention of Scott, and Charles couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“Come on.” Gathering up his pajamas and his sleeping bag, they headed back to the tent, quietly slipping back into it and spreading his things out. 

“Aw, man. My sleeping bag is going to be wet until the morning, at the least.” Charles pouted, glaring at the offending bag. 

“You could share mine.” 

“You barely have room for yourself!” 

“I brought a spare. Mom made me. We could zip them up and share it.” 

“Well…okay.” 

Charles watched as Erik used his powers to speed up the zipping up process, putting the two bags together and motioning for Charles to join him. Nervously, Charles slipped into the bag and settled down, keeping his distance from Erik. 

Erik, it seemed, had other ideas. Instead, he reached out and tugged Charles in the last few centimeters and wrapped an arm around his waist. Surprised, Charles looked up at him. 

“What?” he asked, seemingly genuinely confused. “You’re my boyfriend now. I can do this.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose you can,” Charles replied, grin stretching across his face. He allowed himself to burrow into Erik’s warmth, grateful for it in the cold of the night. They fell asleep curled around each other, Charles grinning widely. 

They didn’t bother moving their sleeping bags apart for the rest of the camping trip. Charles found he didn’t mind in the slightest. 


End file.
